Final Fantasy GX
by Sythe2
Summary: A mysterious flash of light left the Final Fantasy 9 group stranded inside the deck of a sleeping boy. Now the boy is forced into a journey of a lifetime as it starts with his entrance exam. Don't own FF9 or gx. No flames.
1. Rise of the Twin Moon Deck

Note: Before anyone complains, this fanfic will be centered around the later half of the final fantasy series. Mainly FF9. And for one part of this fanfic, people who has played FF9 will notice that the Vivi I placed in this fanfic is still alive from the game. I personally believe that he still lived at the end of FF9. Also, not all the teachers where announced in the anime so I made some up. If you happen to know the teacher that teachers certain things, then by all means, tell me. I have no claim on any of the Final Fantasy games or Yugioh GX. The only thing I own is the characters I made. Flames will be douced. Now enjoy.

_

* * *

_

The moonlight shined brightly on an apartment complex as it's rays landed on a boy no older then 15. Beside him on his desk, sat his deck that the boy prepared for his entrance exam he had the next day. The moonlight glowed slightly as a blue and red light shined in the room and figures appeared in the light.

"Where are we?" The blonde hair tailed boy asked.

"I'm not sure. But I have to say we are in a room." The orange claded girl replied.

"What happened? One moment, we where in Alexendria watching the show that you put on and the next second, we are here." The blue claded short boy muttered looking at the tailed boy.

"I don't know. But we must first assess the situation." The armored man said.

"Hey look at this Dagger." The blonde hair guy said as he looked at the cards.

"Cards Zidane? You don't think this person plays Tetra Master Vivi?" Dagger replied.

"I'm not sure. It does not looks like any Tetra Master cards I know of." Vivi answered.

"Be careful that we do not damage this man's possessions." The armored man stated.

"Come now Steiner. It won't hurt to check them out." Zidane muttered as he placed a hand on the deck.

A sudden flash of light shined as the group of four vanished and the deck glowed before dying down. The light woke the sleeping boy up as he looked around.

"Wha? What was that light?" The boy mumbled half asleep.

He looked around the room and sighed.

"Nothing. Jason Tanara, you are going insane over the entrance exam tomorrow." He mumbled as he fell back to sleep not checking his deck that the red and blue moonlight shined on.

* * *

The morning light shined on Jason as he woke up. He quickly change to his usual attire of white shirt, gray school jacket, and blue shorts. He walked over to his finished warrior deck and turned it over expecting a Jacks Knight. What he saw instead was...

"Zidane Tribal, the Angel of Death?"

Jason rubbed his eyes again to make sure that he was awake and looked at the card again. But his eyes was not fooled as the picture of the blonde haired tailed boy remained.

"This is great! There goes a good amount of money and time wasted! I can't play with this!" Jason mumbled.

He looked back to his deck and saw that it glowed a bit before four balls of light rose from the deck and solidified into a shadow form of people.

"Even worse Jason. You are talking to yourself and seeing spirits." Jason grumbled.

"I am no spirit!" Steiner yelled jumping up and down as his armor clanked loudly.

"Great. My friends would laugh at me right now. Who are you and where did my warriors go?" Jason demanded.

"We are your cards and your fighters." Zidane replied.

"Zidane! I am sorry for handling your possessions. I am Princess Garnet. But everyone calls me Dagger. Zidane is the blonde haired boy." Dagger said.

"I'm Vivi and the man in the armor is Steiner." The tiny blue claded mage said.

"Ok. How did you even get into my deck in the first place ... wait. Put that on hold. We'll talk on the way to the exams." Jason said as he left the room, slamming the door harder then he needed.

"...what's his problem." Zidane asked.

* * *

After a quick breakfast, Jason managed to leave the apartment complex and his parent's hugs and good luck wishes. He was bound to Duel Academy on his in-line skates as he spoke about the current issue to Garnet.

"So, in short, you guys have no idea how you got here and you got sucked into my deck." Jason answered summing up Garnet's explanation.

"Yes. We want to head back to our own world, but we lack any means to do so at the moment." Garnet said with a slightly sad nod.

"Oh well, in any case..."

Just before Jason opened his mouth to speak, a brown haired boy in gray and red ran past him yelling, "'scuse me! Coming through!"

"Watch where you are going! As I was saying..." Jason yelled after the boy.

"We are here." The armored man Jason now know as Steiner said.

Everyone saw a towering white dome that stood atop a large hill that alost hosted a flight of stairs with hand rails.

"Why is it always with the towering buildings. Well, let's get started." Jason muttered as he skated back a few feets before getting a dashing start and jumped on the railing and grinded up the hill.

* * *

The entrance of the dome found Jason out of breath as he managed to jump off the railing and land standing up panting hard as he place a hand on his knee.

"I should never try and grind up a steep hill." Jason panted trying to regain his breath.

"How about we get you something to drink." Vivi offered.

"Vivi, we have no bodies. We can't cast magic as a ghost." Steiner pointed out.

That comment seem to put Vivi's spirit down a bit.

"You look tired," said a girl in a blue uniform jason reconized as the offical Obelisk blue uniform. "Here, take this."

She handed Jason a water bottle. Jason nodded in thanks as he opened it and drank the whole content. Behind him as a spirit, Zidane laughed at Jason's drinking habits.

"Thank you Miss..." Jason said.

"Alexis," she replied. "You're a bit late, but if you hurry, they might squeeze you in. By the way, what's your name?"

"Tanara...Jason Tanara..."

Zidane could not help himself and catcalled in Jason's ear, making his face grow red.

"You know Jason, the Alexis girl is someone you might want to date soon." Zidane said as Jason skated into the dome.

Jason managed to get to the written exam room and quickly finish his exam before rejoining the rest in the hall as he awaited his moment to shine. While waiting for his chance, Jason saw a blue haired boy looking nervously at his deck. So Jason decided to cheer him up.

"Nervous?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. My big brother is watching this match." the boy replied.

"Oh really? What's his name?" Jason asked.

"Zane." the boy replied.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do great and catch up to him. Either ways, I'm heading out to see the exam field. I'm Jason Tanara." Jason said as he got up.

"Syrus Truesdale." Syrus replied.

"Well, good luck man." Jason replied as he walked off toward the exam field.

* * *

From his seat in the exam field, Jason quickly looked looked through his deck.

"We'll make a great team Master Tanara." Steiner said.

"Maybe, but I'm not liking the effects a lot. You guys rely on spell cards for your effects. If this goes south, we could be in rough waters." Jason replied.

**_Jason Tanara, please report to exam field three. I repeat, Jason Tanara, please report to exam field three._**

"Well, now's the moment of truth," Jason got up and skated out of his seat. "You ready?"

Zidane's group nodded.

"Let's duel."

Jason was escorted to the field, where he was met with an elderly man in yellow with what looks like a large green snake about his neck.

"Jason Tanara, is it? I'm Professor Harald. I'm your proctor and your fusion teacher at Duel Academy. I'm sure you know how this all works. You beat me in this duel, you earn the right to attend the most prestigious Duel Monsters academy in the world. If you lose, you'll just have try again next year." the fusion professor said.

"Ok then. Let's get started old man." Jason said activating his duel disk.

"You have spirit. But I will not fall easily." Harald said.

"Duel!" Both yelled as they drew their starting hand.

Jason : 4000

Harald: 4000

"I'll start this off." Jason said drawing a card.

_**Ok now. Let's see what you guys can do.**_

"You got it." Zidane declared.

"I'll start this off by playing the Field spell card Meeting Ground: Alexendria!" Jason yelled as he placed the card in the field magic slot that opened from his duel disk.

Around him, the field grew middle age buildings as the field also produced many holographic people.

"Every journey needs a begining point. The Meeting Ground field spell card allows me to play creatures related to the area and if the field spell should be destroyed, the creature stays. Another good thing about this spell card is that there is plenty of meeting grounds for my monsters. With that being said, I'll summon the first member of the party: Zidane Tribal, the Angel of Death!"

A burst of light shined from above as the tailed fighter landed with daggers out. He stood up and gave the ladies a kiss before facing Harald.

Zidane Tribal, Angel of Death: 1900/1500

"I'll play one card face down and let you go."

"Not bad." Said Harald as he drew his card. "I activate the spell card Polymerization!"

'What an irony.' Jason thought.

"I'll join my Gaia the Fierce Knight with my Curse of Dragon to summon the powerful Gaia the Dragon Champion!"

The said creatures entered a muticolored portal as a man riding a large skeletal dragon with lances out came out of the portal.

Gaia the Dragon Champion: 2600/2300

"Gaia, attack Zidane with Duo Lance Stab!" Harald ordered.

Gaia dived, ready to impale Zidane.

"Not likely! "Go trap card, What's That?!"

A coin shot up into the air and shined brightly as both Gaia and Zidane shifted into defense mode.

"What did you do?" Harald asked.

"My trap card, What's That lets me end the battle phase and force all of our monsters into defense mode. nice try though." Jason replied.

"I'll set one face-down and end my turn." Harald said.

"My turn. Draw! Now I play Vivi: the Black Mage!" Jason muttered as he drew his next card and played the drawn card.

On the field, a door opened up as the blue claded mage walked out with his staff out and walked over to Zidane.

Vivi, the Black mage: 1000/1300

"While I'm at it, I'll play the spell card, Fire! Burn 700 of his life points away!" Vivi wove his staff a bit before pointing it at Harald.

A burst of flames slammed into Harald, reducing his life points.

Jason: 4000

Harald: 3300

"Now I'll swap Zidane into attack mode and Zidane's first effect activates. Anytime he's out with an ally of his group, they both get 500 extra attack and defense points."

Zidane looked at Vivi and patted his shoulders as Vivi nodded.

Zidane, the Angel of Death: 1900/1500 = 2400/2000 Vivi, the Black Mage: 1000/1300 = 1500/1800

"Now Zidane's second effect activates. Since he is a thief, he has to be fast. He's so fast that he can attack twices in one turn. Now Zidane, destroy Gaia and take out some of Harald's life points with Dual Slash!" Jason commanded.

Zidane nodded as he ran past Gaia and Harald and jumped back to Jason's side of the field. Everyone looked confused until Gaia and Harald glowed from a slash mark. Gaia shattered as Harald lost life points.

Jason: 4000

Harald: 900

"Vivi, finish him with Staff Smash!"

Vivi ran at Harald, jumpped and slammed his staff on Harald.

Jason: 4000 Harald: 0

The holograms faded away as Zidane and Vivi returned to their spirit form as they were joined up with Dagger and Steiner.

"I take my word back. You guys are strong." Jason said.

"I know we are." Zidane replied.

"I just hope there's something that can help us return to our world." Dagger stated.

"Don't worry Queen Garnet. I'm sure Master Jason will figure something out." Steiner said.

"Wait. What do you mean I would figure something out?" Jason muttered looking at Steiner.

He was spared further comments as Harald came up to him.

"Congratulations and welcome to Duel Academy." Harald said as he led Jason off to another area.

On the balconey of the dome, Alexis watched the duel that Jason was in and smiled a bit. A man in blue walked up beside to Alexis and stopped.

"Looks like Jason's deck type is a strange one." the male said.

"Yeah. It kinda makes me wonder how he got it. Well, it doesn't matter. He and the other guy, Jaden are going to be interesting people to watch if Jaden can beat Dr. Crowler. Don't you think so Zane?" Alexis said.

"Hmph. They'll drop out in a month." Zane replied.

Jason walked up to the balconey and saw Alexis there.

"Yo. Check it out. I'm in Obelisk." Jason muttered.

"Good going." Alexis said.

Behind Jason, a few guards grabbed him.

"Ok junior. You had your fun, now return that jacket and pick up your red jacket." the guard said.

Alexis laughed as the guards dragged Jason away.

"Noooooo!" Jason yelled.

Beside him in spirit, Zidane was laughing.

"That's why you always keep moving."

"Shove it Zidane."


	2. Shipside Clash

Jason crashed on his bed on the ship. Since the entrance exam was done three days before classes actually started, students where given an option on how to get to Duel Academy. Zidane eagerly told Jason to grab a ship room and since then, Jason along with Zidane and his crew walked around the ship. During the walk, Jason ran into Alexis, who decided to take the boat ride over. He clearly remember the conversation that he had with Alexis.

#$%#%#$%

"Hey there Alexis." Jason called out.

"Hi there...um Jason right?" Alexis asked.

'Yeah Jason. That's how you woo a lady.' Zidane said with a smile.

"Yeah. That's right. How about we go and..." Jason replied.

"I was wondering about your deck." Alexis said.

"My deck?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah. I have never seen those monsters before. What series are they from?" Alexis asked.

'Monsters?' Garnet questioned.

'How dare she call the princess a monster!' Stiener exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Umm. I'm not sure. But I'll check it out." Jason answered as he walked away.

#$%%#%%

Eventually, Jason found his room and crashed. Zidane decided to give Jason a few tips on wooing the ladies.

'How could you let Alexis go like that?' Zidane muttered.

"She is not my type Zidane. If anything, Princess Garnet is somewhat close to my type." Jason muttered.

'Really?' Vivi asked as said girl started to blush slightly.

"I say yes. But right now, I just want to find the buffet room. I heard that the Jaden boy is on the ship. I gotta have a duel with him." Jason muttered.

'I would say so. He beat Dr. Crowler's personal deck. Not many people can beat their teachers at full strength.' Stiener said thinking about Jaden's duel.

'What are you waiting for? Let's go then.' Zidane said.

Everyone nodded as Jason left his room with his Duel Disk and his deck. On the way over to the buffet room, mist rolled along the ship and envoloped the ship. Zidane and his group noticed the sinister nature of the mist and nodded.

'Jason, I don't like the look of this mist.' Vivi said.

"Don't worry Vivi. The mist here is only water. It's not dangerous." Jason assured.

'I don't know. I agree with Master Vivi here.' Stiener said.

'I can feel it also.' Garnet muttered.

Jason turnned to face them.

"Come on you guys. Nothing is gonna happen." Jason boldly exclaimed.

A loud roar was heard as screams was heard.

"What was that?!" Jason exclaimed.

'Let's check it out.' Zidane said as he rushed toward the source of the roar.

#$%$#%#%

Jason and the rest of the group followed Zidane as they reached the source of the sound, which ended up at the top of the deck as a crowd edged away from the sight. A few medium size winged dragons flew around the room. Jason saw Alexis leaning against the wall beside a few other Obelisk Blue.

"Alexis!" Jason called out as he started to run over to her.

One of the dragon dove right toward Jason.

'Look out!' Zidane exclaimed.

Just at the last second, someone pulled Jason backward. The dragon missed Jason as it rejoined the other dragons. Jason turned to see Syrus holding him.

"Syrus?" Jason muttered.

"Sy, is he ok?" another boy said.

The boy came out to appear as a red jacket boy with brownish hair.

"Jason's ok Jaden." Syrus muttered as Jason got up.

'How do we get rid of them?' Stiener asked.

The invisible group was silent for a second until Zidane smiled.

'I have an idea. I hope Jason don't mind being me.' Zidane said.

"You're Jaden?" Jason asked as he looked at the brown haired boy.

"Yup. My name's Jaden Yuki." Jaden said.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Jason Tanara. How do we get rid of these things?" Jason asked.

'Jason. Summon me.' Zidane said.

"You sure?" Jason whispered.

Zidane's only response was a nod as Jason pulled out Zidane's card. His duel disk activated, which got Syrus and Jaden good.

"What are you doing Jason?" Syrus asked.

"All or nothing. Let's go. I summon Zidane, the Angel of Death!" Jason called out.

The crowd parted as Zidane's form took shape. It was then that the form bolted at Jason and slammed into him. Everyone parted from Jason as he started to turn into the said card. Eventually, the light show ended as Jason, looking like Zidane, stood there. His duel disk turnned into a pair of daggers.

'What happened?!' Jason thought.

'Jason. It's Zidane. Since I had to travel, I had to learn how to fight. I'm giving you my fighting style to beat these mist monsters.' Zidane said.

'Mist monsters? Something big is going on. But for right now, let's get rid of the dragons.' Jason thought.

With that, Jason leapt into action as he jumpped toward the dragons. The crowd gasped as the dragons broke formations and rushed toward Jason. Using Zidane's memories of his attacks, Jason dodged each dragon as they passed by him, trying to devour him. The rest of the students ran out of the room except for Alexis, Jaden, and Syrus. The dragons turnned and rushed in to kill Jason when he twisted in the air and sliced two of the dragons in half. The trio was in awe as they watched Jason dispatch the dragons. Syrus then saw two dragons rushing at the airborne human turned Genome.

"Jason, behind you!" Syrus cried out.

Jason heard Syrus and wrapped his tail around the chandelier, spun around it once and sliced the remaining dragons as he spun around again before he landed on the ground with grace. His form shivered again before he turned back to his duel academy uniform with his duel disk at his side. Instinctivly Dagger, Vivi, and Stiener ran up to Jason and the now invisable Zidane.

'what was that?' Jason thought.

'What did you do Zidane?' Garnet asked.

'I'll tell you later.' Zidane replied with a sly smile.

Jaden, Syrus and Alexis ran up to Jason as the looked at him with awe.

"What did you do?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know. It felt like I was Zidane for a second there." Jason replied before his eyes slid shut as he fell to the ground, out cold.

"Jason? Jason?!" Syrus and the spirit party of Gaia exclaimed.

Jaden kneeled down and placed a hand infront of Jason's mouth. He smiled afterwards.

"Don't worry. He's asleep." Jaden said as he withdrew his hand.

"Let's take him back to his room. We'll ask him later." Alexis muttered as she slung one of Jason's arm around her neck. Jaden took the other arm and the pair left the buffet hall with Syrus to drop Jason off at his room as the crowd filed out to follow the trio.

!$#!$!$!$

Back at the buffet hall, Zidane decided to speak his mind.

'When Jason used the card, it felt like I was being pulled into this world as well. I don't know how though.' Zidane muttered.

'I might have an idea.' Stiener quietly muttered.

'What would that be?' Vivi asked looking at the Rusty Knight.

'Maybe the Mist might have mixed with the contraption that Jason has and fused with the card.' Stiener stated.

'That is possible, but wouldn't that harm Jason more then us? He hardly has any fighting experience and we just beat Kuja and that Necron thing. Something like Mist Fusion would kill him right?' Garnet asked.

'I'm not sure. But I would like to find out why the Mist is here along with the Mist monsters. I'm gonna see how Jason is doing.' Vivi said as he walked out of the room.

The rest of the party followed Vivi as they made it to the room. They found Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis there as Jaden had his hands on Jason's deck and looked through it.

"Man. I never seen any of these cards before. Zidane, Vivi, Garnet, Stiener look cool." Jaden exclaimed.

"Jaden, please put those cards back. What would Jason say if he saw you looking at his cards?" Syrus asked.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he won't mind." Jaden said.

"He sure he would. So put them back." Alexis said as she took the cards from Jaden and placed them on the table.

"Oh well. I'll ask to duel him once we get to Duel academy." Jaden replied as he and Syrus left the room. Alexis followed the pair afterward.

!#$!$#!$!$

The next morning found Jason on the deck staring at Duel Academy. The said Gaia user stretched as he smelled the air while the spirits from Gaia walked up to Jason.

"Man, I must have had one hell of a nap. I feel so refreshed." Jason muttered.

'So, how does it feel to actually fight against dragons from our world?' Stiener asked.

"Well, I guess it's fine. But I can't remember much of it. I just remember jumping alot before I blacked out. I woke up this morning just to be undenably hungry. I swear I could eat for ten people now." Jason replied happily as the ship docked.

'Well, that must be our stop. Let's check the island out.' Zidane said entergeticly.

"Hey, Jason!" a voice called out.

Jason turnned to see Jaden and Syrus walking to him.

"Yo. Jaden, Syrus. What's up." Jason asked.

"Nothing much. Just getting ready for all the duels to come." Jaden exclaimed with a carefree smile.

"Yeah. Well, let's get going. The longer we wait, the less food this place is gonna serve." Jason muttered as he, Jaden, and Syrus walked toward the ship's exit with the Gaia ghost following behind them.

'Was hunger one of the side effects?' Zidane asked looking at Jason.

The other three shrugged.

'That's the only visable side effect we know of right now. But just in case, let's keep an eye on him.' Garnet said.

Zidane, Vivi, and Stiener nodded as they followed Jason off the ship and into the world of the duelist. 


	3. First day of duels

It was the news all over the campus on the first day of Duel Academy. Many people gathered outside of the audience hall trying to catch a glimps of the card transforming man while the first year students stood at attention as the screen with Chancellor Sheppard finishing up his speech that left Jason and Jaden half asleep as the spirit visitors from Gaia looked at Jason and Jaden. The Chancellor took notice of this as well with Dr. Crowler.

"Haha. Looks like some people would rather experience Duel Academy instead of listen to it." Sheppard said as Syrus hurrily tried to wake the pair of sleeping boys up with limited success.

"Jason... Jaden." Syrus quietly said as he prodded the two half sleeping boys.

'Yeah. Master Jason wake up. You should pay attention to this.' Stiener muttered close to Jason's ear.

Jason yawned loudly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Is it lunch yet... oh snap." Jason muttered as he saw Dr. Crowler's lazer like eyes land on him.

"Yes it is. You are dismissed." Sheppard said with an amused smile on his face.

It was then that Jaden woke up.

"What I miss?" Jaden asked smiling.

"Just a good lunch if can't beat me to the card shop." Jason said as he ran toward the nearest door with Jaden, Syrus, and the visitors from gaia following.

Just then, the door slammed open, smashing right into Jason's face as an Obelisk blue boy entered the room, knocking Jason to the ground.

"Jason!" Syrus exclaimed as Jaden and Syrus ran up to Jason, who was clutching his nose.

"What hit me?" Jason asked rubbing his mose.

"Me that's who." An arrogant voice declared.

Everyone looked up to see a spikey haired boy with the greater then thou look on his face.

"Listen up. I'm Chazz Princeton and every Silfer and Ra losers should bow to me." Chazz declared.

"What?!" Jason yelled as he got up quickly.

'Jason! Don't let him goad you. Zidane said quickly.

"You heard me Silfer slacker." Chazz restated with a smug look plastered on his face.

"I'm not gonna bow to any wanna be king. Let's take this outside." Jason muttered.

Chazz looked at Jason and smiled a bit more as he saw Jaden.

"How about we settle this with a duel then? I'll show you that both of you just got in with luck." Chazz declared.

'A two verse one duel? Is that really possible?' Vivi asked.

"It's very possible vivi. Just watch and learn." Chrono whispered.

'Yeah. We might learn something more about this world.' Dagger said as she took vivi's hand and gave him a ice melting smile.

"You mean me and Jason take you on Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"Are all silfer slackers this dumb?" Chazz quiped.

"That's it. We Duel!" Jason muttered as he grabbed his deck and duel disk from his backpack.

Jaden smiled as he did the same.

"The rules of the two verse one is the same. Only difference is that you two start with 4000 life points and I start with 8000 life points. Think you can handle that slackers?" Chazz said.

"Ok then." Jaden said smiling as Chazz walked toward the nearest door.

The crowd parted as Jason, Jaden, and Chazz left the audience hall. The crowd followed as the trio to the duel arena. It was there that the crowds packed in as the trio faced off.

"Duel!" Jason, Chazz, and Jaden exclaimed drawing their starting hand.

Jaden: 4000 Chazz: 8000 Jason: 4000

"I'll start this match off!" Jason yelled as he drew his card.

'That's me. Can you please play me please?' vivi pleaded as he saw his image on the card.

"I'll start this game off with the field magic card Meeting Ground: Alexandria!" Jason muttered as he place the card in it's respective slot.

The field shimered a bit as the Alexandrian Castle came into view. The lighting grew dimmer as an airship came into view.

"This spell card lets me summon creatures related to the area. Now Please welcome to the field, Vivi, the black mage in defense mode! (1000/1300) " Jason declared as the blue clothed pointy hat mage walked out of the card and on to the field.

Vivi looked around and gave a small bow before facing Chazz.

"I'll place one card face down and end it." Jason muttered as he did what he said.

"And it's over to me you slackers." Chazz stated as he drew a card.

"I'll play Reborn Zombie (1200/1600) in Defense mode and set a card down. This match will be over well before you can hit my lifepoints." Chazz taunted.

"My turn." Jaden said smiling as he drew his card.

"I'll play the magic card Polymerization! Fusing Avian and Burstinitrix together to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1800)!" As Jaden spoke his wish, the card responded as Flame wingman came to the field.

"Go Trap Card! Chthonian Polymer! By sacarificing a creature, I can control one fusion summoned creature. I sacarifice Reborn Zombie to take your wingman." Chazz said as the zombie shattered and the dust ensnared Flame wingman, marching it over to chazz's side.

"Not good. I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense mode (800/ 2000)." Jaden said.

'Great. Chazz has Jaden's strong monster.' Zidane muttered.

'What can Jason do?' Garnet asked.

'I'm not sure. I can just hope he can win this match.' Stiener said as he looked at Jason while he drew his card.

"Looks like I'll be displaying two more of my monsters now. I summon, Princess Garnet til Alexandrio in defense mode. (500/1000)" Jason stated as an orange claded girl holding a rod materalized on the field.

"Cute girl." Jaden said smiling a bit. Garnet smiled at Jaden.

"Now I play the magic card, Servitude of the Princess' Guard! It lets me summon a knight to aid the princess and that card is Stiener, Captain of the Pluto knights! (1900/1500)" Jason muttered as an armored man with a stern look marched out to the field.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Jason said as Chazz drew his card.

"About time. Draw!" Chazz stated as he drew his card.

'Please let his card be bad.' Garnet prayed as Chazz smiled.

"I summon Chthonian Soldier (1200/1400) in attack mode!" Chazz called out as the warrior came out onto the field.

"Time to take your girlfriend out for the count. Chthonian Soldier, strike her down!" Chazz yelled as the soldier rushed to attack Garnet.

'Jason!' Stiener and Zidane exclaimed as Jason smiled.

"You forgot one small detail, all my monsters come with an effect. Stiener! Block and counterattack!" Jason yelled.

Stiener's sword thrusted out infront of Garnet stopping the soldier's strike. He then pushed into the strike and sliced right through the soldier.

Jason: 4000 Chazz: 7200 Jaden: 4000

"Nice one Jason." Jaden stated wtih a smile.

"I know. Stiener's effect lets me redirect any attacks on my lowest attack point monster to himself." Jason explained.

"You only hurt yourself more." Chazz said as a sword erupted from the ground and slammed into Jason.

Jason: 3300 Chazz: 7200 Jaden: 4000

"Well then. Let's take him out. Flame Wingman! Roast that knight with Skydive scourcher!" Chazz stated as Flame Wingman dove toward Stiener and slammed into him. But instead of shatering, like everyone expected, Stiener just collapsed on the spot.

"What? Check your cards again. He should be in the graveyard." Chazz stated.

"Not quite. All of my field spell cards prevents that. If a monster I control were to be destroyed, they are instead collapse on the spot and remove one monster space until I revive them." Jason stated.

"But that means if five of your creatures die, you can't summon any more creatures!" Jaden exclaimed.

"That's the least of your worries." Chazz stated as Flame Wingman unleashed a torrent of fire at Jason, engulfing him as Chazz set a card facedown.

Jason: 1200 Chazz: 7200 Jaden: 4000

'Jason!' The group from Gaia exclaimed.

"I'm ok. Jaden. Let's turn this game around!" Jason said.

"Yeah. My turn!" Jaden exclaimed, drawing his card.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman! (1600/1400)" Jaden said as the blue warrior with eletricity came out of the ground.

"Is that the best you can do?" Chazz gloated.

"Not quite. I'll throw down a face down and end my turn." Jaden replied.

"Looks like I'm up" Jason muttered as he drew his card.

'What you get?' Vivi asked.

"Things are gonna be fun now. I am deciding to change the field a little bit. I play the Field spell card, Meeting Ground: Evil Forest." Jason stated.

Branches burst from the ground as the building shattered to trees that made the field look darker.

"So you moved from the village to the forest. Big deal." chazz muttered.

'Jason, You aren't planing on using that forest's secret?!' Zidane asked.

"Tell that to your life points! While I have a creature on the field, the Evil forest can show it's true light. It can prevent one of your creatures from attacking or defending during my turn. Now Evil Forest, Petrify the Flame Wingman!" Jason yelled.

The floor shook as roots surrounded the Flame Wingman and turned it to stone.

"Cool move there Jason, this can turn the game around." Jaden said smiling.

"Now, I think your life points need a little dropping. But before that, I'll use Garnet's special ability while placing her in attack mode. She can resurrect one monster on my side of the field. Rise Stiener and attack with Vivi and Garnet." Jason yelled.

Stiner got back up from the ground and ran toward Chazz as Vivi and Garnet sent magical energy at Chazz, sending him flying to the ground.

Jason: 1200 Chazz: 3800 Jaden: 4000

"I'll set a face down and it's over to you Chazz." Jason said.

"You'll pay for that." Chazz stated as the Flame Wingman regained it's colors while he drew.

"The best ending is the ending where you two lose at the same time. Flame wingman, attack Sparkman with skydive scourcher." Chazz called out.

As flame wingman leapt into the air, Jaden smiled.

"I don't think so. Go, Mirror Gate. It swap the sides attacking creatue and the attacked creature. So I get Flame wingman while you get Sparkman and don't forget Flame Wingman's effect." Jaden stated.

'That was very nicely played.' Garnet said as she watched Sparkman get burnned to a crisp.

jason: 1200 Chazz: 1100 Jaden: 4000

"Grrr. You'll pay for that Slifer slacker! I'll place a card down and end my turn." Chazz stated.

"Cool. Time to end this. I'll draw and attack with Flame wingman." Jaden said.

"Just for added insurance, I'll activate my facedown card. Blizzard!" jason yelled.

A snowstorm came up as Chazz's facedown card froze." The quick spell card blizzard lets me stop one card from activating during the current turn." Jason muttered as jaden's monster burnned the rest of Chazz's life points away.

jason: 1200 Chazz: 0 Jaden: 4000

"NOOOOO!!!! How could I lose to a Slifer Slackers!?!?" Chazz screamed as the oblisk dorm save for Alexia and a certain Truesdale booed the pair.

'They did it. Master Jason and Jaden did it.' Stiener muttered with a smiled as the physical version of himself faded away.

'Great job Jason.' Zidane said smiling.

'I am just happy that's over with.' Garnet said.

"Hey Jaden, how about we grab something to eat." Syrus asked as he ran down to meet the pair.

"I'm game. How about you Jason?" Jaden asked.

"Ok. I'm hungry anyways." Jason replied as the trio left the arena.

On the way over to the dorms, Zidane, Stiener, and Vivi decided to talk to Jason for a bit.

'Jason. That was a great match you had there.' Zidane said.

"Ah. it's nothing." Jason whispered.

'I must concur the skills you displayed in that match is marvoulious.' Stiener commented.

'Yeah. You were good.' Vivi said.

"Don't worry about it. I just hope that the Mist doesn't strike the island like it did the boat." jason whispered.

'Yeah. Let's just find a way to send us back soon.' Vivi said.

"Hey guys. How about a race?" Jason said as he rushed past the pair.

"Aww. No fair." Syrus commented as Jaden laughed.

The trio ran off toward the red dorm as far off from the shoreline, a wall of Mist came towards them. Garnet, seeing the Mist, stopped for a second.

'I hope that it's not the Gaia Mist.' Garnet muttered as she ran after the boys. 


	4. Misplant

Life as a Slifer Red was an interesting experience for Jason at the very least. Ever since the duel against Chazz a few days ago, he and Jaden became instant celeberties among the Ra and Slifer dorms. The Oblisk Blue dorm apart from Alexis turned the pair into a defeat target. Now the spirit group from gaia had front row seats to each of Jason's match.

"This is getting annoying." Jason muttered.

Jaden, who has just finished his match, was in all smiles.

"Really? I find it fun." Jaden replied.

'How can he act like that when all of those people are after him?' Garnet asked.

'He thinks it is a game.' Stiener replied as Zidane walked over to Garnet.

'Well, if anything else, we haven't encountered any Mist ever since we reached the island.' Zidane said.

"Say Jaden, I'm curious on something." Jason muttered as the pair started to walk to their classes.

"Abotu what?" Jaden asked.

"Why do you have a Winged Kuriboh in your deck of Heros?" Jason stated.

"Ah, I got that card from the King of Games himself." Jaden stated with smiles.

"Really? Given a card from Yugi Moto himself. It's like he handpicked you to be the next King of Games." Jason muttered as the pair reached Duel Academy's doors.

"Well, I guess we better rush to class before Professor Banner decideds to use us as his test dummies for his 'alchemy' experiment." Jaden said as the pair raced off.

The day waned on as rain started to pour on Duel Academy. Eventually, the alchemy class finished up with two usual sleepers.

"Jaden, Jason. Aw come on guys. Wake up already." Syrus muttered as he shook the said sleepers.

"Five more minutes Garnet my dear." Jason mumbled.

"After this duel, it's your turn Yugi." Jaden muttered.

Behind the pair, the spirits of Gaia had mixed reactions to the boy's reply.

Garnet's main reaction was borderline emmbarassed with Stiener jumping up and down beside her.

'Why you. Jason, you should know better then to say that the Queen of Alexendria is your wife!' Stiener yelled.

Zidane and vivi's face were more amused at the fact.

'Well. I guess we should wake Jason up at least.' Vivi said looking at the sleeping boy.

Soon enough, both boys woke up.

"Did I miss anything?" Jason asked while stifling a yawn.

"Only a class and lunch." Syrus said.

"No worries Sy. We'll grab some food right now." Jaden replied.

"Yeah. Let's grab something at the store and head back to our dorms." Jason muttered.

"When we get there, how about we do a quick trade?" Jaden asked as the trio and the Gaia spirits left the classroom.

"I'm game and...woah." Jason muttered before a Oblisk blue girl nearly crashed into him.

"Watch where you're...it's you!" the Oblisk Blue girl muttered.

"Why? I know I'm me. That's Jaden, and he's Syrus." Jason muttered while hoding back a sniker.

"I know you you three are. You are the boy who turned himself into a duel monster to fight those monsters back on the ship." the girl said.

"How did you know that?" Syrus asked.

"Because Alexis told us. You might want to see the front of the Academy." the girl said as she left the three.

'What did she mean by that?' Zidane asked.

'You don't think the Mist came back?!' Garnet gasped.

"Great. I got a bad feeling about this guys. Let's check it out." Jason muttered.

"Got it." Syrus and Jaden stated as the trio ran to the entrance of the Duel Academy.

As soon as they reached the front, Alexis ran over to the pair.

"Jason, Jaden, Sy. You guys are going back to your dorm?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Syrus asked.

"Because something is waiting in front and it has everyone on edge." Alexis said.

"What kind of something?" Jaden asked as Jason eased his way to the front.

What Jason saw was something almost out of a madman's garden. A large oversized plant barred the way with two stems as it's arms.

"Ah that's nothing big. Just need some weed killer and...oh snap." Jason muttered as more plant-like spider crawled out of the surrounding area.

"That is a problem." Syrus said nervously.

The people behind the four backed up slightly as the Plant spiders started to walk towards the group of students.

'Jason, hurry. The students are defenseless.' Zidane stated.

"Time to clear some weeds. Let's go and play this card." Jason said as he pulled a card and placed it on his duel disk.

An explosion of light surrounded Jason and his regular clothing turnned into a suit of armor with slight rust.

"I'm Albert Stiener. Captain of the Knights of Pluto and I will not have fiends like you attack defenseless people. Taste my steel!" Jason yelled as he brandished his broadsword and proceeded to rush toward the Plant spiders.

Beside him in spirit, Stiener was smiling.

'Great choice Master Jason. All my skills is at your disposal.' Stiener said as Jason started to slice and cut through the plant spiders like nothing.

"Jason, on your left!" Syrus yelled out.

Jason looked and saw a plant Spider already poised to attack. With no way to defend himself in time, Jason suddenly yelled, "Darkside!"

A quick stab and a burst of shadows erupted, dispatching the spider instantly. A few more stabs and slashes put the rust of the Plant spiders to rest.

"That's all of the spiders. That leaves you Plant Brains." Jason taunted.

The Plant Brain did not like being taunted as lighting struck the background. A glow came from it and bolts of lighting struck Jason, sending flying backwards to the crowd. Some of Jason's armor shattered from the main body and revert back to cards. Syrus saw the card and picked it up.

"Jason, your cards..." Syrus started to speak before he saw Jason pinned by a stem of the Plant Brain.

"Jason!" Alexis screamed.

"Jason, hold on!" Jaden yelled as he searched for something to throw.

'This isn't good.' Garnet said as he placed her hands in a prayer like fashoin.

'Look. Syrus got one of Jason's cards.' Vivi exclaimed pointing the blue haired boy out.

'That's it. Jason. Tel Syrus to play the card. If the rain is Mist, then it should react to him playing the card.' Zidane yelled.

Jason grunted as he fended off another stem attack with the broadsword.

"Syrus. Play the card!" Jason yelled.

"Me? But what will happen?" Syrus asked as the crowd backed up around Syrus.

"I can tell you what will happen if you don't play that card right now!" Jason yelled panting as a stem sideswiped him into a tree.

"Hurry Syrus. He needs your help." Jaden said as he placed a hand on Sy's shoulder.

Syrus nodded, pulled out his duel disk and played the card.

A burst of light decended on to Syrus as his clothing turnned blue. On top of his head, an oversized hat materialized and in his right hand, the duel disk turned into a staff.

"Cool. You turned into Vivi." Jaden exclaimed with a smile.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Syrus asked.

"Remember the spell card Fire and Blizzard?" Alexis asked.

"That's Vivi's spells? Got it." Syrus stated.

"Focus on the plant Brain and cast the spell. I'll keep you safe." Jason panted as he ran infront of Syrus.

"Ok." Syrus said as he started to chant.

Both stems rushed for Syrus, but met with Jason's broadsword instead. A quick downward slice cleaved the tips of the stems off.

"Now Syrus!" Jason yelled as he ran toward the Plant Brain.

"Got it. Fire!" Syrus yelled.

A burst of flames rushed toward the Plant Brain when Jason raised the broadsword, absorbing the magic.

"Now you die!" jason yelled as he leapt toward the air and sliced through the Plant Brain.

One loud screech erupted as the Plant brain faded away. The Mist slowly faded away as the rain poured harder. Jason turnned to Syrus as the Armor Stiener vanished in a flash of light as well as Vivi.

"What was that?" Syrus asked.

"Let's talk about it on our way back to our dorms." Jaden said.

"I'm coming with you." Alexis said as she gathered Jason's cards and followed Jason, Syrus, and Jaden back to the red dorm.

Once the group reached the Slifer dorm's lunch room, Syrus asked Jason the obvious.

"How did I turn into Vivi?" he asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself. But from what I can guess, the Mist has something to do with this. Until I can figure out why the Mist is here, I'll have to fight them back." Jason said as food came out to the table.

"But what is the Mist?" Alexis asked.

"care to give me that answer?" Jason whispered.

'Mist is water and souls that has flowwed from the planet.' Zidane said.

Jason relayed the message and everyone was disgusted with the message.

"Souls? Why is it here?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to head to the library soon." Jason muttered as he started wolfing down the food before him.

"Well, I'll go on ahead and see what I can find." Alexis said as she stood up and walked away.

'Are you sure it's ok to tell them that information, Jason?' Garnet asked.

'Yeah. We don't know ourself what's happening.' Zidane said.

"But the last attack nearly involved the student population. We have to find out soon. We must find out soon." Jason whispered as he looked outside to the rain that vieled the Mist. 


	5. Surge of Trance

The rain poured even harder as Jason, Jaden, Syrus, the spirits of gaia left for the school's library. Many students that Syrus and Jason saved had mixed feelings on them. This was true even in the oblisk blue dorms.

'Looks like the school is split on calling you a hero.' Zidane mentally whispered as Jason nodded.

"What can we find in the library can help us?" Syrus asked looking at the Gaia team user.

"I have no idea. At best, a vague discription." Jason replied.

"I hope none of those things come out for a while." Jaden said while looking at the fog laced rain.

"That's another thing we have to look into." Jason pointed out as Garnet looked at the said boy.

'Jason. I have a suggestion. If you are going to look up information. I suggest you should look up information about Crystals of Life.' Garnet stated.

'Crystals of Life?' Jason mentally asked.

'The three treasures of Gaia. It is said that they where to be the keystone of life. When a past enemy of ours lost, he casted a spell that destroyed everything. That included the Crystal. There could be a chance that some fragments could be documented here.' Garnet answered.

"Let's hurry up. The last thing I want to do is fight something stronger then that horde." Syrus said as the trio ran into the school. The hallways where half empty due to the state of emergency that that principle placed. Many people that stayed at the classrooms set up sleeping bags supplied to them by the staff. The same could be seen in the library when the trio entered.

"Wow. The monster sightings must really get them spooked." Jason muttered.

"Not quite. It's one of the more recent act that the principle placed." A voice said.

Jaden turnned to see Alexis behind them holding some sleeping bags.

"Really? How did the principle know about this?" Jason asked.

"He must of seen your fight with those things." Alexis replied looking at Jason and Syrus.

'This could get difficult.' Stiener muttered quietly.

'How so?" Jason probed.

'In a situation like this, civillian's safetly matters first. While it is a smart idea to gather the students in this area, the trouble arises when you can't maintain the defense. As of this moment, you and Master Syrus are the only people that can fight the Mist creatures off.' Stiener pointed out.

Jason paled slightly as Alexis gave a questioning look at him.

"Anything wrong?" the oblisk blue girl asked.

"Nothing. Is there any books with contents based in Mist, monsters, or the Crystals of Life?" Jason answered.

"I'm not sure. I'll check around." Alexis replied as she walked further into the library.

"I'll help too." Syrus said as he followed Alexis.

"Me too." Jaden stated as he followed Syrus.

"Oh boy." Jason muttered as he walked further into the library.

Five hours later, the boys, Zidane, and Alexis sat around a circular table with a sizable stack of books beside them. Behind Jason, Vivi and Garnet looked at the group while Stiener and Zidane where fast asleep.

"I'm bored." Jason muttered tossing a book behind him.

'I guess it's a bit unreasonable to find the book in this big area.' Garnet mentally said.

"We read all these books and not one mention of Mist, monsters, or crystals." Syrus said with a hint of dispair while Vivi looked among the books that Syrus missed.

"I'm sure it's here in the library somewhere." Alexis reaffirmed as she set her book down.

"Anything on your end Jaden?" Jason asked.

A quiet snoring confirmed Jaden's boredom.

"Well, I can't blame the guy. Five hours in a library looking at books with no headway would do that." Jason muttered.

Unknowingly, a Ra yellow boy walked up behind them and placed a book on the table.

"Where you guys looking for this book?" he asked.

Everyone but Jaden turnned to see a brown haired boy.

"I know you ... Bastion right?" Syrus asked.

"Yes. That would be correct. Bastion Misawa." Bastion replied.

"Where did you get this book?" Jason asked.

"I found it near the back of the library." Bastion answered.

"Really now?" Alexis said as Jason reached for the book.

Bastion placed a hand on it.

"You are giving it to us aren't you?" Syrus asked.

"You have to win it from me. I checked it out under my name. So if you want to read it, then beat me in a duel Jason." Bastion declared.

This got Jaden wide awake and eager.

"A duel? Who's dueling?" Jaden asked.

"Looks like me and Bastion." Jason replied as he and Bastion left the library to the hallway. All the students in the library followed the pair out and stood behind the pair as they prepared their decks.

"Are you ready?" Bastion asked.

"Let's get this over with." Jason retorted.

Jason: 4000 Bastion: 4000

"I'll head things off now with a nice field spell card called Meeting Ground: Ice Cavern!" Jason cried out as the hallway froze over with ice and a chilling freeze.

"Ah yes. The famed Meeting ground card. I am interested to see what this one does." Bastion said.

"Well then. If you like that, then say hello to Vivi, the Black Mage (1000/1300) in defense mode." Jason called out as the blue cladded mage came out to the field through a burst of fire.

Said mage tripped over his clothing, stood back up, and patted himself down before standing at the ready.

"I'll set two face down cards and call it a turn." Jason muttered as the cards appeared on the field.

"My turn. I summon Hydrogeddon (1600/1000) in attack mode!" Bastion called out as a dinosaur made out of hydrogen appeared on the field.

"Now Hydrogeddon, attack Vivi!"

The hyrdrogen based dinosaur reared and slammed a paw on Vivi, causing the mage to fall down uncouncious as Jason winced.

'Sorry there Vivi.' a mental thought came as Vivi saw what happened.

'Don't worry.' Vivi replied.

"That's it right?" Jason asked.

"No. since Vivi has been destroyed, I can special summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck and it will attack you." bastion stated as the second Hydrogeddon emerged and slammed into Jason, knocking the wind from him.

Bastion: 4000 Jason: 2400

"I'll set a card down and end my turn!" Bastion stated as a card appeared.

'That's gonna leave a mark.' Zidane muttered as Jason drew his card.

"Alright then. My turn and I think I'll call out my favorite thief. Zidane, the Angel of Death (1900/1500)."Jason called out as the thief jumpped from wall to wall and landed infront of him.

"Now that Zidane's out, I'll attack with Zidane's special ability. Swift attack!"

Zidane rushed toward the two Hydrogeddons with his daggers flashing like diamonds in the night.

"I don't think so. Go trap card! Amorphous Barrier!" Bastion yelled as Zidane was forcefully jerked back to Jason's side of the field.

"What happened?" Jason and the spirits of Gaia said out loud.

"Suprised? Amorphous Barrier negates an attack and ends the Battle Phase." Bastion answered.

"Great. I'll end my turn." Jason muttered as Bastion drew his card.

On the sidelines, Jaden and Syrus looked upon the match.

"Man, Bastion is good." Jaden stated thinking about his possible duel with him.

"Jason is still ok. Knowing his deck, he might have more aces to get him out of this situation." Alexis stated.

Back on the duel field, Bastion smiled as he drew the needed card.

"Time for me to end the duel. I summon Oxygeddon (1800/800) in attack mode!" Bastion cried out as a wind based version of Hydrogeddon burst into the field.

"Now I play the spell card Bonding - H2O!"

The two Hydrogeddons and Oxygeddon exploded into water as a dragon of water merged on the field.

"This card sacrifice the two Hydrogeddons and Oxygeddon so I can special summon Water Dragon (2800/2600)!"

"Oh snap." Jason muttered as he stared at the dragon.

"Now Water Dragon. Attack Zidane with Tidal Tail Slam!" Bastion declared as the Water Dragon raised it's tail to slam at Zidane.

"Oh great. Trap card go! What's That!" Jason called out as a bright shine erupted above the players, forcing both monsters into defense mode.

'Masterfully played Master Jason.' Stiener commented.

'Not quite. I'm staring down a two turn killer and it's not helping me at all.' Jason replied mentally as he heard Bastion ending his turn.

"At the end of your turn, I activate my other face down card. Quick spell card Surge of Emotions!" Jason called out as Zidane aura turned pink.

"What does that card do?" Bastion asked.

"It lets me pull two cards from my deck and place them into my hand. Now time to draw for my turn." Jason stated as he pulled 2 cards from the deck, shuffled the deck and drew his card for the turn.

"Now, time to let lose this Meeting Ground's effect. All unoccupied monster zones are no longer there!"

As the Gaia deck user stated this, ice froze over the unoccupied monster slots until it reached the Water dragon and Zidane.

"You are shortening your chances of winning this duel." Bastion pointed out.

On the sidelines, Syrus notice this also.

"Why is he doing that? If Zidane dies, he's wide open for an attack." Syrus stated.

"It must be part of his plan." Alexis speculated as she looked at both duelist.

"It must be a great plan to take the risk." Jaden said excitely.

Back on the duel field, Jason looked at his cards for options.

'Hmm. I have the condition for this 3 turn spell card.' Jason thought as Vivi took a peek at his hand.

'You going for that? It's a great move at this time.' Vivi pointed out as Jason smiled.

"You ready Bastion because you lose this turn! I play the spell card Trance!"

A burst of blinding light surrounded Zidane as he emerged without his clothing. In place of his clothing, fur covered most of his body.

"Welcome to the field Trance Zidane (2000/1600)." Jason called out.

"Sorry to burst your bubble. But Zidane is still 600 points short to break through Water Dragon." Bastion said.

"That's where this other card comes in. I play the spell card Dyne - Free Energy!"

A symbol erupted on Zidane and Bastion as Jason started to explain the content of the card.

"Free energy let's me burn my life points as much as I want. In return, I deal half that damage to you and the total life points lost adds into Zidane's attack points for one turn. Now I'll burn off 1000 life points of mine to deal you 500 points in direct damage!"

The symbol appeared on Jason as well as a sudden burst knocked both Bastion and him back a few steps.

Bastion: 3500 Jason: 1400

"One more thing I forgot to mention, zidane retains his abilities from his normal mode." Jason stated.

"That means?" Bastion suddenly said as he realized where the match is going to go.

"Yup. He can attack twice. Now time for Trance Zidane (2000/1600 = 3500/1600) to attack with Twin slash!" Jason called out as Zidane ran foward and faded out, just to appear behind Bastion.

Two slash marks can be seen as the dragon exploded into pieces along with Bastion's life points.

Bastion: 0 Jason: 1400

"This is why Trance is powerful, but timed." Jason said as he walked over to Bastion.

"Well played. I now know to prepare before dueling you again." Bastion replied as he extended a hand for a handshake.

Just as Jason reached for the hand, a wave of nausea hit him as random memories containing Zidane and his group flashed by, forcing the boy to the ground. Alexis, Jaden, and Syrus ran over to Jason as Bastion tried to get Jason's attention back from the nausea. Obvious from everyone's view, the book that Bastion had Jason duel for glowwed slightly as words started to appear within it's pages. On the first page, a line stands out from the rest.

'The crystals will reunite again.' 


	6. Foreign Memories

Flashes of memories not his own passed Jason by as quickly as diving birds. Images of unknown cities lingered as Jason looked at them.

"What is this? I never heard of these cities before." Jason muttered as he reached out to grab one.

Almost instantly, the city of Alexendria appeared around him, surrounding him with people similar to him and different.

"Alexendria? That image was of Alexendria?" Jason muttered as he saw Vivi within the crowd.

"Vivi!" Jason called out just to have the boy ignore him as he walked away.

"Why didn't he hear me?" Jason asked.

Another boy walked from behind him. Jason turnned to see the strangest clothed man beside him. He had a white semi jacket that stopped at his mid-section. His pants was non-existant. At best, Jason could say that the man pants was only a thong.

"Alexendria. The seed of the war. I have no doubt that the elephant lady would want more of my products. No matter, she is only the opening act for me, Kuja." Kuja muttered as he walked into the city.

"Who is he?" Jason wondered before the memory faded as his vision returned to the library as his nausea vanished.

'Jason, are you ok?" Garnet asked.

'I'm good. It's nothing major.' Jason thought as he saw Jaden looking at him.

"You doing ok there Jason?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jason replied.

"Before we take a look at that book, how about we duel?" Jaden asked.

"I'd like that." Jason replied as he shuffled his deck.

"Jaden, don't you think you are being a little rash?" Syrus asked.

"Nah. Jason's all ok right?" Jaden asked.

"I know I am. I don't know about you though." Jason muttered as the two duelist prepared to duel.

Jaden: 4000 Jason: 4000

"I'll start this duel off." Jaden said as he drew his card.

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" Jaden called out as Clayman came out to the field and kneeled down in defense. (800/2000).

"I'll play two cards and end my turn." Jaden said.

"Let the show start. Now I play the field spell card Meeting Ground: Dali!" Jason called out as a village erupted around them.

"How many Meeting ground field spell cards do you have?" Jaden asked curiously.

"That's for me to know. Now, I'll bring out Princess Garnet (500/1000)." Jason called out as the orange jumpsuit girl walked out to the field and bowed to Jaden.

'This is the first time I have seen myself leading the duel.' Garnet commented as Zidane and Stiener cheered Jason on.

"Then I will play this nifty card. The magic card, Servitude of the Princess' Guard! Come out out Stiener (1900/1500)! With that, I'll send my turn." Jason said as the rusty knight appeared on the field.

"Ok then. My turn." Jaden exclaimed as he eyed the surrounding quietly.

"Sweet. I play the magic card Polymerization merging Elemental Hero Avion with Elemental hero Burstinatrix from my hand to bring out Elemental hero Flame Wingman (2100/1800)." Jaden called out as flame wingman appeared on the field.

"Oh shoot. Not good." Jason muttered as he eyed Flame wingman and clayman.

"Now, Flame Wingman. Attack Stiener with Flaming Skydive." Jaden declared as Flame Wingman prepared to attack.

"I'll activate my Meeting Ground's effect. Go villagers of Dali. Kidnap the Flame Wingman." Jason declared as the villagers leapt up and grabbed the Flame Wingman before disappearing back into the village.

"Hey? What gives?" Jaden exclaimed.

"That's the beauty of this Meeting Ground. I can treat Dali like a quick play magic card. It's effect also removes one monsters on the field and only one monster at a time." Jason pointed out.

Watching in spirit, Zidane, Vivi, and Garnet sadly smiled.

'I should have walked you back with me to the inn.' Zidane muttered looking at the black mage.

Vivi shook his head.

'I wanted to see the windmill. Don't worry about it.' Vivi replied.

Back to the duel, Jaden placed two face down cards while smiling before he passed his turn over to Jason.

"Great. Two things to worry about." Jason muttered noting the two facedown cards as he drew his card.

"Hmm. This will be interesting now. I think I'll pull into play one of Stiener's abilities. I play the magic card, Sword Art: Minus Strike." Jason declared as the Rusty Knight's sword glowed.

"Minus Strike?" Jaden asked.

"It takes the strongest monster that has appeared on your side of the field, regardless of it's current status, and subtract it's attack points with stiener's attack points. The difference is taken out of your life points. That means 200 life points is coming out." Jason muttered as Stiener's sword slashed Jaden.

Jason: 4000 Jaden: 3800

"Seeing that Stiener can't break through Clayman, I'll set one face down and finish up my turn." Jason muttered as he placed his card.

Jaden drew his card and smiled.

"I'll play the field magic card Skyscraper." Jaden declared as the village faded with the appearance of tall buildings.

"What?" Jason exclaimed as he looked around.

On Jaden's side, Flame Wingman came back to the field as Jaden looked confused.

"Flame Wingman's back?" Jaden wondered curiously.

Jason, on the other, was on a huge panic attack.

"Shoot. This just went from great to horrible in one card. The Meeting Ground: Dali's effect only last if it's on the field, if it's removed, you get back your monster." Jason mumbled thinking quickly.

"Sweet. Now I'll play the facedown trap card, insurance. It forced you to return one card to your hand and I choose your facedown card." Jaden explained as Jason picked up his card.

"How can this get any worse?" Jason muttered.

'Don't say that Master Jason. It will get worse if you say that." Stiener responded as Jaden picked out another card from his hand.

"I'll play my second Polymerization. Fusing Clayman with my Elemental Hero Sparkman from my hand to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500)." Jaden declared as a Giant man in yellow armor appeared on the field.

"This is not good. How can this possibly get any worse?" Jason muttered.

"I'll activate Thunder Giant's effect. By discarding a card, I can destroy one monster on the field who's orginal attack points is lower then Thunder Giant's attack points." Jaden said as he place a card in the graveyard.

"Orginal attack points? Oh boy that means..." Jason started to speak.

"Garnet will be going to the graveyard." Jaden declared as a bolt of lighting crashed on the Princess of Alexandria, shattering her.

Jason and the spirits of Gaia flinched.

'Sorry about that Garnet.' Jason mentally said.

'It's ok. I just hate to be on the actual recieving end of that bolt.' Garnet replied.

"Now, Flame Wingman, take out Stiener. Thunder Giant, go for Jason's life points." Jaden declared.

"Oh snap." Jason muttered as he got blasted by a bolt of lighting while Stiener shattered under the heat of Flame Wingman.

Jaden: 3800 Jason: 1400

"Don't forget Flame Wingman's effect. Stiener's attack points is taken out of your life points." Jaden pointed out as a torrent of flames surrounded Jason.

Jaden: 3800 Jason: 0

"Ouch. Talk about extreme beatdown." Jason muttered as Jaden walked over to him.

"That's game. Nice dueling with ya buddy." Jaden replied as Syrus, Bastion and Alexis walked up to the dueling pair.

"Yeah. I can see who the best duelist are." Bastion said looking at Jason and Jaden.

"That's right. You two would give most of my dorm a run for their money." Alexis pointed out as Jason walked over to the book on the table.

"Let's see what we can get from this book." Jaden stated as Jason opened the book.

"The crystal will reunite again? That's it? All that dueling and only these words as a reward." the Twin moon deck user exclaimed in frustration.

Alexis looked outside the window while Jason was looking into the book and smiled.

"At the very least, the Mist has disappeared. How about we get back to our dorms?" Alexis asked. Everyone heard this and soon enough, the school building was quickly emptied of students with the exception of Alexis, Jaden, Jason, Syrus, and Bastion.

"I guess we can head back. You don't mind if I borrow the book from you right Bastion?" Jason asked.

"Please. By all means. Just be sure to return it on it's due date." Bastion replied as he left the library.

"In that case, Jason, Sy, how about we grab something to eat?" Jaden asked as he ran off for the dorms.

"Aww, no fair Jay. You always get there first." Syrus whined as he ran after Jaden.

Alexis looked at Jason and smiled.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow then." Alexis said as she walked out of the library.

Jason smiled as he looked at the book again.

'Let's not think about this now. You need rest.' Stiener pointed out as Jason walked out of the library and back to Slifer red's dorm. 


End file.
